


Kidnapping Number Eleven

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy and Daniel are bros, F/M, Kidnapped! Darcy, WinterShock - Freeform, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Darcy makes a friend while she’s kidnapped. Stupid kidnappers really didn’t think too hard about who would be coming to their rescue.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Kidnapping Number Eleven

Darcy grumbled and swore as she woke up in yet another dank cell in some unknown baddies’s lair. Working around Avengers and being married to one made her life wonderful, thrilling and…….prone to being kidnapped. She twisted around in the chair she was restrained in and glared at her bare left hand.

“Bitches stole my wedding ring!” she complained. “I will cut them!” 

“I’ll join you,” said a similarly grouchy male voice from across the room. 

Darcy whipped her head around to see she wasn’t the only prisoner. A man was tied up in similar fashion to her, wrists and ankles cuffed to the chair. His handsome face was bruised and cut, and he looked decidedly disgruntled. She squinted in the dim light and then recognized him.

“Sousa?” She asked. “They nab you too?”

“Yes and yes,” he confirmed. “I thought I had left the kidnappings behind in my field agent days.”

Darcy chuckled. 

“Even being supposedly dead doesn’t mean one is exempt from being snatched, apparently,” she sighed. “I was on such a roll. Ten months since the last kidnapping. Guess I’ll have to reset the counter.”

“You have a kidnapping counter?” Daniel asked, with some amusement.

“Yep,” she sighed. “Twenty attempts and eleven successes, counting today. I do PR work with the avengers and that tends to make me a target. Not to mention, I’m married to someone that tends to make evildoers’ lives miserable and short.”

“Sounds familiar,” Daniel admitted. “I sure hope they aren’t being lured into a trap. I have no clue how many people they’ve got stationed here.”

“No worries. My husband’s pretty badass. He can take ‘em, and if he brings his buddies, well, it will be lights out for our captors,” Darcy said confidently, while Daniel fiddled with his leg.

“Are you hurt?” She asked, concerned again.

He shook his head and pulled up a small metal device, which he used to pick the cuffs and free himself.

Darcy’s jaw dropped.

“Smooth, Daniel. I’m only halfway there.”

She’d been working on her own cuffs with the hairpin she’d had hidden away, but it was slower going than usual for her. She was rusty. She made a mental note to ask Natasha to run some practice sessions with her. 

“I gotta know, where did you manage to hide a lockpick?” She asked, as they rubbed the circulation back into their limbs. “They searched me pretty thoroughly, except for my shoes.”

In answer, Daniel pulled up his pant leg, exposing a prosthetic limb, which had a tiny compartment built in. He smirked and shut it again.

“Nice!” Darcy admired. “Tony’s work?”

“Jemma Simmons, actually,” Daniel said. “Though it would be something a Stark would do as well.”

“Bucky will be jealous,” she joked. “Don’t think he’s got any cool compartments in his metal arm.”

“He could also break down this door with that metal arm in a heartbeat, though.” Daniel said, eying the very thick cell door that so far was impervious to their attempts to pick the lock. 

Darcy shrugged. “Yeah, most likely. I’m not hearing much from outside right now. Where are all the thugs and mad scientists?”

There was no window in the door, so all they could do was sit and wait and hope rescue came before their captors came back.

“You’re with Quake, right? What’s that like?” Darcy asked to make conversation. 

Daniel’s eyes grew soft and warm, and she could tell she’d picked a good topic. 

“It’s wonderful,” he said fondly. “She’s so incredibly smart and funny, and strong and loving. After all the stuff life has thrown at her, she still has such a huge heart. I think I was smitten from the first day I met her posing as a CIA agent.” 

“Awwe,” Darcy cooed, heart melting at how massive his heart eyes were as he talked about Daisy. She’d only met Quake a few times, but she could totally understand how Daniel could have fallen for her right off the bat. 

“What about you? What special someone will be bursting through here to carry you to safety?” Daniel asked her, a knowing sparkle in his friendly brown eyes.

Darcy chuckled. 

“That would be one Bucky Barnes, badass extraordinaire and the world’s most adorable cinnamon roll of a husband.” 

Daniel looked confused. 

“Cinnamon roll? Is that some modern slang term? I’m not familiar with it.”

“Yes,” Darcy said, thinking back to how much Daniel reminded her of Steve with his general confusion about modern day idioms. “It means he’s got a sweet, gooey personality underneath all those layers. Despite everything the War and Hydra did to him, he’s still got that irresistible charm and gentlemanliness that seems to be a thing with the men of your era. I bet Daisy appreciates that too.”

“I think so,” Daniel acknowledged. “She does call me a square a lot, though.” 

He gave an adorable sheepish grin that Darcy guessed meant the term square had become one of endearment. 

She heard gunshots and banging noises and quickly hit the deck, self preservation instincts kicking in. Daniel was crouched down, too, listening intently.

About three minutes later, the door was violently opened and three figures appeared: one of which was obviously Captain America, the second a tall brunette woman she quickly recognized as Daisy Johnson, aka Quake, and the third was a very ferocious looking Bucky Barnes, gun aimed and ready.

“We’re alright!” Darcy declared before he could get himself more worked up, but he carefully checked her over anyway, needing to see for himself. 

“I see you’ve picked the cuffs already. That’s my girl,” Bucky said with a proud grin, pulling her into a relieved hug. 

“They took my rings,” she said with a pout against his chest. “Did you leave me anybody to yell at?” 

“A couple. I’ll ask Barton to search them.” Bucky told her. 

“Everything okay, Johnson?” He asked, nodding to Quake, who was tenderly wiping the blood off of Daniel’s face.

“Yeah,” she said absently. “Doesn’t look like more than some surface wounds. I don’t know what these idiots were trying to prove except how dumb they were in their terrible planning and execution.”

Steve, seeing that things were under control and he wouldn’t be needed to carry an unconscious body, shared a look with Bucky, and left the room again. 

“So it wasn’t Hydra?” Daniel asked.

“Doesn’t look that way,” Bucky replied. “Looks like a wannabe who was tryin’ to impress someone. The guys we’ve caught are already squealing like stuck pigs. 

“Did you make your scary murder face at them?” She asked. “I bet they peed their pants.” 

Bucky chuckled. “Didn’t have to. Steve and Nat beat me to it. Besides, I have Resting Murder Face as you so frequently remind me, doll.” 

“Yup. And it’s an awfully cute murder face, too,” she told him fondly. They gazed at each other for a second and then heard a sigh behind them.

“If you’re done with the flirting, could we please get out of here? I have a hot date I need to get to.” 

Darcy pretended to roll her eyes.

“Oh, fine, Quake. I guess I can jump my hot husband a little later.” 

She heard Daniel make a choked sound even as Bucky cracked up. 

“No filter Darcy is the best Darcy,” he whispered.

“And don’t you forget it,” she ordered, winking at him. 

The four of them met Steve, Clint, Nat and Sam in another room, where ten restrained men were sitting or lying, depending on their state of consciousness. Darcy recognized the thugs that had taken her and upon pointing them out to Bucky, watched in glee as he menaced them until they begged for mercy and gave up their boss. Clint, who had been searching them, found Darcy’s jewelry and she gave a huge sigh of relief as she put her rings back on. 

“Better now, doll?” He asked her. 

“Much,” she told him, admiring the way the Ruby and diamonds sparkled on her hand. Bucky’s proposal had been incredibly romantic and she would never ever forget the way her heart had throbbed when he’d gone down on one knee in front of her and looked at her so lovingly as he’d asked her to marry him. 

After all the prisoners were rounded up and loaded on the quintet, Darcy took a seat beside Bucky and snuggled up against him as best she could.

“Thanks, babe,” she whispered. “You’re awesome.”

“You are, Darcy,” he told her. “You could have run FAR and fast from the Avengers chaos, but you stuck around and I’m very grateful.” 

“Despite the Chaos and kidnappings aside, there’s nowhere I’d rather be. We’re worth it, Bucky,” she told him, squeezing his hand with hers.


End file.
